


No Matter What

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: “I know – I know.” Penelope nodded rigorously, biting her lower lip, “Because you’re such a good guy. You’re sweet and kind – and- and smart. Not to mention that you’re smokin’ hot. You have the most gorgeous abs I’ve ever seen and your - your arms are like magic.” Penelope rambled causing a smirk to grace Luke’s face, much to Penelope’s chagrin. “This is not funny – this is serious.”
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Another one my drabbles! Let me know what you think by leaving a comment and a kudos! If you have any scenarios that you want to see, leave them below or send me an ask on my tumblr (@teyamarra). I can't promise that i'll write it, but i'm always open to ideas! <3

Luke rubbed tiny circles into Penelope’s back, reveling in the softness of her skin, “I can hear you thinking, woman.” Luke’s voice was gruff, it was three-thirty in the morning and they had to be up for work in three hours. Whatever occupied Penelope thoughts was hindering both of their abilities to sleep.

Penelope sighed, turning over to face Luke. “It’s nothing, just a little geared up, go back to bed.” Penelope attempted to smile, but it fell flat, letting Luke know whatever was bothering her was serious.

“This doesn’t seem like nothing…you know you can tell me anything, right?” Luke stroked Penelope’s cheek.

“I know – I know.” Penelope nodded rigorously, biting her lower lip, “Because you’re such a good guy. You’re sweet and kind – and- and smart. Not to mention that you’re smokin’ hot. You have the most gorgeous abs I’ve ever seen and your - your arms are like magic.” Penelope rambled causing a smirk to grace Luke’s face, much to Penelope’s chagrin. “This is not funny – this is serious.”

Luke sat up with a sigh, pulling Penelope up with him and sweeping his legs over the side of the bed. “Well…I don’t know how serious this is because you won’t tell me. What’s up, carina?”

“I um – had a doctor’s appointment earlier – “

“I know, was something wrong?” Luke asked to which Penelope shook her head, “Pen, whatever it is we can get through this together.” He tried assuring her but Penelope shrugged, tears threatening to fall.

“But we haven’t been together that long – and uh –“

Luke interjected, “And that doesn’t matter to me. I’m here for you, _chica_ , and nothing is going to change that. Is it serious?” Luke asked worriedly.

Penelope shook her head a few tears falling as she squeezed her eyes shut. “It’s nothing bad – it’s just…” Penelope trailed off with a shrug.

“You say that, but something is obviously wrong. What is it?”

“Really, it’s not bad – I just, don’t know how you’ll react to this…we’ve never talked about this and – I uhm –“ Luke placed a finger over Penelope’s lips, stopping her from continuing.

“I don’t care what it is – I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.” Luke replied, his fingers ghosting over her lips.

Penelope nodded, “No matter what?”

“No matter what.” Luke confirmed, “What’s wrong?”

“When I – when I - uhm went to the doctor earlier they told me that I’m pregnant…” Penelope confessed, slipping Luke’s hand from her face into her hand, as her eyes searched for his reaction.

“You’re? We’re?” Luke stammered, “We’re going to have a baby?”

Penelope didn’t have a chance before she was gently, but swiftly tackled onto the bed, Luke on top of her. Luke pressed a feverish kiss onto her lips, before attaching his lips onto neck. “Wh-what are you doing?” Penelope moaned out as Luke’s lips continued their attack on her body.

“I’m about to make love to the mother of my child.” Luke replied before disappearing underneath the covers.

* * *

“You know – “Penelope grinned lazily, running her finger up and down Luke’s chest. “We have to get up soon.”

Luke groaned, “Why can’t we just call in? Take the day off?”

“Because then Emily and the team will think somethings up.”

Luke shrugged, “Maybe it’s time we tell them? We can’t exactly hide a baby?”

“Can’t we?” Penelope joked.

“You know if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were trying to hide our relationship?” Luke teased, sitting up on his elbow.

“Damn you caught me. I’ve been sleeping with Rossi. And Reid. And Tara for that matter, I mean have you seen her as- “Penelope was cut off by Luke’s lips on hers. The kiss turned into a heavy make out session until Penelope felt something hardening against her thigh. She lightly pushed at Luke’s chest, pulling back. “You can’t seriously be ready to go again?”

Luke leaned in for another kiss only to be pushed away, “What can I say, chica. I can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“You’re in incorrigible.”

“I prefer insatiable.” Luke teased.

Penelope rolled her eyes, “Well for now you’ll have to be satiated. I have to get ready for work.” Penelope replied placing a chaste kiss onto Luke’s lips before throwing off the covers.

“You’re a tease, Garcia.” Luke called out as Penelope made her way towards the bathroom.

“Bite me, newbie.”


End file.
